We Are an Us, Now
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is a story about Elizabeth and Jack having a baby together when William is serving his time on the Flying Dutchman. They have to have the baby and tell William they are a couple and a whole bunch of other stuff.
1. 8 Years and 247 Days

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Elizabeth and Jack having a baby together when William is serving his time on the Flying Dutchman. They have to have the baby and tell William they are a couple and a whole bunch of other stuff. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney!**_

**We Are an Us, Now**

"3167 days. That's 8 years and 247 days. Do you hear than Jaclyn, 3167 sense your mommy's husband left." I stated to my swollen stomach.

"I don't think it's going to be Jaclyn. It's going to be Jack!" The Captain Jack Sparrow said as he stepped out of the bedroom in his pants. He stood by my side and rubbed my stomach.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a girl" I started off as I marked off another day on my calendar, "just my mother-ly instincts kicking in." He smirked and tapped my bottom as I walked into the kitchen.

"So how many more days do I have until I have to leave then come back so we can tell our dear William the news of…us." He said leaning in towards me.

"Well you want to be gone a week before he comes right so that would be…483 days. Or 1 year and 111 days. Do you want eggs and bacon or eggs and sausage?" I asked as I took out some food.

"Sausage and eggs, love." He answered as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Then come and make it Jack." He laughed and shook his head.

"Just put it away then." I smiled and put it away.

I stood at the helm of the Pearl as Jack walked by innocently.

"Jack, you have to be back in a week for doctor check ups then we'll have a month until Jaclyn is born from then." Jack smiled and pulled his hand around my waist.

"Jesus Lizzie, your stomach is huge." I slapped his chest playfully and allowed him to kiss me lightly before walking me down the dock.

"Take care of yourself, Jack."

"I will, love. You better take care of the two of you." I nodded and giggled. I felt a tear slide off of my cheek.

"Sorry, I'm so god-" Jack cut me off.

"Watch your mouth in front of the child, and I know your emotional I found that out last night when you through the lantern at my head." I laughed again but a little more openly this time.

"Bye, love."

"Bah-Bye Jack." I said as he stepped onto his ship and sailed off, waiving to me and patting his stomach then stopping when a laughing Ana Maria looked at him comically.

_**The more reviews I get telling me that you like the story the faster I will update and if you guys don't review I won't update at all because I'll think that no one is reading and I work hard on this! Thanks!**_


	2. Cinderella

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Elizabeth and Jack having a baby together when William is serving his time on the Flying Dutchman. They have to have the baby and tell William they are a couple and a whole bunch of other stuff. 15 people reviewed so here is the next chapter! I know not much but it is a lot for an over night timing so thanks an enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney!**_

**We Are an Us, Now**

"So the babe is ok?" Jack asked the doctor nervously.

"Yes. The child is fine." He the doctor reassured us comfortingly. Jack and I were at the latest doctor check up. It was the day after Jack came back from Tortuga and he wasn't even hung over. He said if I couldn't drink neither could he, ok well he broke the rule over and over but it still meant a lot that he was trying.

Jack smiled and sat me down on the couch as he went to get something from the other room. He came back holding a basket.

"Look what I picked up in Tortuga. This is a knitting and sewing class at home for the lady on bed rest!" He said I rolled my eyes.

"No way! I'm not going on…" He silenced me with his lips crashing onto mine.

"It's for the baby. You don't have to sew but you are staying on bed rest, ok?" I nodded and laughed.

"Why did the doctor say I was on bed rest again?" I asked twirling one of his dread-locks in between my fingers.

"He said you are heavier than the average pregnant woman and to be careful with our young one!" He said laughing as he settled down next to me.

"Jack? Do you know how to read?" I asked jokingly.

"No, and I never want to learn." Jack answered honestly.

"What! My baby will have a father who can read, or at least pretend to."

"I like where this is going." So we agreed we would make up a story together to tell our child.

"Ok, how about a story about a girl trapped to live with her evil step-mother and two step-sisters." I said.

"And they force her to clean! I hate cleaning, love, you must know that." Jack added while I laughed.

"What should we call this cinder cleaning lass?" I asked.

"Well we could call her Cinderella. But her name would really be Ella but they add cinder because you said so, love." We laughed a little louder.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked confused.

"Because the a baby needs to hear stories!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Ok, so what happens to Ella, Jack?"

"Well she needs to get invited to a ball, you know the ones you used to go to, ok love?" I nodded happy that he was taking this seriously.

"But her step-family won't let her go…so her godmother gives her a bunch of stuff!" I added excitedly.

"Relax love! How about she gives her magical stuff that disappears by midnight." I smiled a this idea.

"Ok but when she gets to the ball her mean family doesn't recognize her but when she drops one of her shoes the prince comes and finds her!"

"And they live happily ever after."

"The end." I giggled when I said this and he smiled.

I woke up in the morning with Jack's hand wrapped around my shoulder; I had taught him how to write last night and each word of the story that he spelt correct I let him have a sip of rum. He said it was nice I was giving him rum instead of burning it but it was torture to have it put right in front of my nose and not be able to drink it. Jack started to stir and I decided I should feign sleep. I felt his eyes bore into me as he stroked my hair.

"Lizzie Love." I almost smiled but remembered what I was doing. He always called me Lizzie Love when he was being serious or showing his love.

"I can't wait until we have this baby. I want you to know I'm not going to be leaving when William gets here." That is when my eyes popped open.

"What!" He chuckled.

"Lizzie, you're up!" He joked.

"What do you mean you're going to stay? William will kill you!" I practically screamed.

"Hush, love. It isn't good for the baby to be stressed out!"

"Stressed out! Then don't push my buttons!" I yelled again. I went to stand up but Jack pulled me down next to him again.

"I'd rather I be dead than you and the baby to be dead." I shuttered.

"I don't want any of us dead. I think we should leave, and then a day later come back." Jack was about to interrupt but I started to trace his lips with my fingers, "We'll leave him a letter and with that day we will let him cool off." Jack seemed to like this idea for he removed my hand and bent down and kissed me.

"Mm!" I complained. Jack moved back.

"Did I hurt ye?" He said cupping my face with his hands.

"No the baby, kicked." He put his hand onto my stomach.

"That's definitely a boy! Girls can't kick that hard. No wonder its hurting ye so much." I rolled my eyes.

"I bet I could kick you that hard if I tried. Want to see?" I offered.

"That's alright love. I hope he likes me."

"It's going to be a girl." I demanded.

"Don't get your hopes up darling." I rolled my eyes and started to open the basket of sewing materials.

"Can you get me some olives? I've been craving." He looked amused at me then noticed I wasn't joking so when to get the jar of olives.

_**Ok, in the next chapter I'm thinking of letting her give birth to the baby! Everyone cheers so review and tell me what you think it should be a boy or a girl! So the faster you review and the more reviews I get you will get the next chapter faster! So review, tell me what you think, should I let her give birth now, and what kind of baby should it be? Thanks!**_


	3. Intermission!

**Intermission!**

_**I own nothing everyone belongs to Disney, but I bet you didn't know that Jack and Elizabeth invented the story of Cinderella. Someone said they didn't know what to review on so here are some ideas.**_

_**What kind of baby should they have?**_

_**Should Will have a baby?**_

_**Should Will even come home?**_

_**Should Will kill their baby?**_

_**Should Lizzie and Jack go on a trip?**_

_**Should Lizzie and Jack get married?**_

_**Tell me I need to know, thanks! The sooner you let me know at least one of these answers I will update an actual chapter faster! Review!**_


	4. We're Going On A Trip

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Elizabeth and Jack having a baby together when William is serving his time on the Flying Dutchman. They have to have the baby and tell William they are a couple and a whole bunch of other stuff. Quite a few people reviewed so here is the newest chapter! There are a few twists towards the ending but don't worry it isn't over yet!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney!**_

**We Are an Us, Now**

"You're going where?" I demanded angrily.

"To Tia's. We're out of olives." He lied.

"You know that is a lie!"

"I didn't trust that doctor, so I'm taking you to her so that you can get a check-up with her." Jack said as Mr. Gibbs took some boxes from near his feet.

"Jack!"

"Captain, love."

"Captain Love, I think you are acting ridiculous!" I said sarcastically.

"Captain Jack, love. And it's good to get a second opinion, savvy?" I rolled my eyes as he held the crock of my back and let me up the gang-plank onto his ship.

I woke up in the morning sick. I left from Jack warm bed and put on a robe and ran out to the side of the ship, where I emptied my stomach. I felt Jack's hands hold back my hair and rub m back as I emptied the rest of last night's dinner into the blue sea. Jack smiled.

"We'll be there soon, love." I nodded and hugged him. He moved in to kiss me.

"No, I've got horrible breath." I warned.

"Let me check." He smiled and kissed me lightly but soon his tongue begged for entrance which I granted.

Tia smiled as we entered.

"Jack Sparrow." She said getting up to greet us.

"And you are Lizabeth Turner, yes?" She questioned Jack and me.

"Yes, and I don't mean to be rude but do you have a place I could relieve myself at?

When I came out of the bathroom Jack was in a corner holding his head with his hands. Tia looked at me happily.

"Child you are going ta be having yer child tomorrow. Jack is ascared for ye both. He dinks dat ye will die from being too early."

"What! Tomorrow? Jack, this is good." I soothed attempting to sit next to him on the floor but thinking better of it and stood up rubbing his back.

"Baby, I'm going to be ok. You should be happy." Jack looked up, slightly green but grinning none the less.

"Your right, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I can handle this." He said sounding like he was reassuring me but I could tell he was trying to reassure himself.

"Tia looks worried, Jack. What are you going to do?" Gibbs said.

"I think she knows more than that lady should." Marty said.

"I'll talk to her I bet it is something about Will." I said.

"You sure ye want to do that, love?"

"It's girl talk! She'll open up like nothing." I said kissing him on the cheek before walking off to talk.

"How's William?" I asked nervously.

"Za boy is doing horrible. He iz looking for is heart!" Tia exclaimed making the entire crew look at her.

"Oh my god." I said almost slapping myself in the head.

"Where did you put the heart, darling?" Jack said leading me to a chair.

"I locked it in the cupboard in the kitchen, when well, when you first moved in here."

"When, when I just moved in?"

"The first night."

"Why?"  
"I felt like he was watching us." I said blushing a tomato red.

"Dear god." Gibbs said but he shut up when Jack sent him a Look.

"Lie down child! We know what iz coming." Tia said lying me down in a back room.

"Ah!" I screamed in mind hurtling pain.

"Grab my hand!" Jack said, I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Breath! Push! Breath! Push!" Tia said from under the blanket. Jack cringed in pain.

"Do the exercises I told you about child!" Tia yelled again.

"He-He-Huh-He-He-Huh!" Jack repeated but Gibbs rolled eyes from the other side of me. I copied Jack and screamed again.

"Dear Lord!" Gibbs said when Jack screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" I yelled.

"My hand!" Jack answered at the same volume but our conversation was interrupted by me yelling again.

"I zee a head!" Tia's muffled voice resided over mine.

"Ah!" I yelled again.

"Here she is!" Tia said holding a baby girl.

"A girl I wi---Ah!" I was interrupted by another scream.

"What's happening?" Jack yelled.

"Another baby is coming!" Tia exclaimed and found her old spot under the blanket.

"Squeeze his hand!" Jack said pointing to Cotton.

"Ah!" I screamed again. My face was red but I pretended like nothing happened.

"Why?" I finished my sentence.

"He can't scream!" Cotton rolled his eyes and held out his hand to me and I squeezed. It felt like all of the pain in my body was being released form this.

"Don't eat her. No! Don't eat her!" His parrot screamed. I smiled but screamed yet again.

"I see a head!" Tia once again yelled.

"Ah!" My volume rose against my will.

"Tis a boy!" Tia said holding a bloody baby boy in her arms. Jack smiled as he cuddled with Jaclyn, his daughter.

"Let me hold him, please." I added the last word through gasps of breath.

"Hi, Jack." He cooed at me after he stopped crying. Jack smiled proudly at his daughter who had just stopped crying.

"So we both win." I said smiling through my tears of happiness.

"Yes, love we both win."

"Ah!" I screamed again. A stomach cramp had just came on.

"Diss iz not good!" Tia shouted as she went under the blanket.

"What is wrong?" I screamed and using all of my will power not to hurt Jack Junior, who was crying with his sister.

"You are having another!" Gibbs screamed holding out his hand to me.

"Your turn!" I yelled squeezing his hand. I could tell he was grinding his yellow teeth but I said nothing to him. I was tired of screaming and my voice was hoarse so I was just going to moan or hum my pain.

"Guess what!" Tia exclaimed excitedly.

"You see a head!" We chorused in unison.

"I sure do!" I felt tears squeeze out of the corners of my closed eyes.

4 hours later I held my two daughters next to my husband who was holding my son in a bed in a shack. Jack was grinning at me as I fed my daughter's.

"I'm hungry too you know, you little brats." Jack joked.

"Jack Sparrow, I don't think so!" I giggled.

"You know what, love?" Jack whispered into my ear letting his lips tickle me.

"Hm?" I sighed as I felt a romantic tingle run up my spine.

"You win." He whispered again.

"I win what?" I asked, trying to keep my mind from falling off topic. His response took a minute because his mouth was preoccupied with my ear-lobe.

"We had more girls then boys." I looked down at my now sleeping daughters. They are almost identical. Jaclyn's eyes are a deep brown, whilst Jasmine's eyes are a aqua green.

"Oh. And dear captain, do tell me what I win." I said taking hold of Junior. Jack smirked.

"You win me, love. All night long." I laughed.

"We…now have babies." I whispered.

"Those are now sleeping." He fought back.

"But, I just want to hold them." I said protectively as he took the babies from me and put them in the make-shift cribs that Tia made.

"You can be held by me no?" He said in a fake Latin accent as he kissed me.

"Lizzie, get the baby." Jack complained.

"You get the baby."

"Why I can't feed her. Him. It. Which ever one it is." He said yawning as I rolled over to face him.

"That is Jasmine's cry."

"Oh. Well I know that if you wake me up before the sun comes out I'm going to cry." Jack informed the child who I was now feeding as I retuned to our bed.

"Stop being such a baby." I said as I burped Jasmine.

"Wah!" Junior's voice filled the room.

"Jaclyn, daddies coming to get you!" Jack said getting up to get the baby.

"That's Jack." I said to him as I rocked Jasmine.

"Oh."

"Give him here I'll feed him." I offered.

"He's not hungry."

"Oh?"

"No he's made a mess."

"Of what?"

"His pants."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Where's a new cloth I could use, love?" Jack said.

"Over in that corner." I said biting my lip as I examined him. He had his pants on but not his shirt. His bullet wholes in his chest were darker and deeper than they were that day on the beach.

"When did you bullet wholes get so bad?"

"I don't know, the last few days."

"Do you know an exact day?"

"The day we arrived here."

"That was 3 days ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes, love." He said as he rocked the clean baby Jack to sleep.

"Morning, love." Jack said.

"Good morning, again." I yawned.

"Are the babes up yet?" He said pulling me closer.

"Nope."

"Good. I want you to sleep in. We are not leaving until tomorrow." I nodded.

"How are you going to keep the babies from crying?"

"Taking them outside."

"I want to come."

"Fine, get something decent on."

"Ok."'

"So this one is Jasmine, right?"

"No Jasmine is the one with the green eyes, and brown hair." I told Mr. Gibbs who was cradling Jaclyn.

"Oh. So that one is Jaclyn?"

"No your holding Jaclyn."

"Oh. That's Jack?" He pointed to the baby in my arms and I nodded. Tia looked at me with laughter in her eyes. We were sitting on the porch of Tia's hut. It was much bigger in the back than it was in the front and I was dragging my toes in the water below me, I watched with amusement as Jack tugged on one of my golden locks.

"What did ye make as their middle namez?" Tia questioned.

"I don't know yet. Jack and I haven't talked about that yet." Jack came outside holding several bottles of rum and wine.

"Let's celebrate!" Jack exclaimed.

Several drunken hours later, Jack, Gibbs, Cotton, Tia, Marty, Ragetti, Pintel, Ana Maria, and I were sitting in the back room that Jack and I shared.

"I say that Jasmine's middle name is Erica!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why?"

"She has your eyes and my hair so she gets the letter of your first name. Jaclyn has my eyes with your hair so her middle name should be Ella!" I looked at him stupefied.

"You mean as in Cinderella?"

"Yes! The story would have been for her if Jack and Jasmine hadn't come along!"

"What will ye name zee boy?"

"Edward!" Ana Maria yelled.

"Why Edward, child?"

"That was what I was going to call my baby boy before my miscarriage." She said shyly. Jack's head snapped up to look at her.

"Who's…child…was it?" Jack asked in a hollow voice.

"Why? It's not like it could have been yours." I said to Jack then I went gravely serious, "Could it?" Ana Maria nodded as she looked at the floor.

"Oh my god." Escaped my lips before I grabbed all three of my babies and stalked out of the room. I put the babies in the make-shift cradle that was in Tia's living room as I leaned on the door to hear what they were saying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard Jack yell.

"I didn't want you looking after me or treating me special."

"When was this?"

"I found out when Elizabeth got captured by Barbossa. You know when the ship was taken form you the second time?"

"You know I would have been able to take care of you."

"Yeah but you and Lizabeth would have never gotten together."

"And I thank you for not telling me then, but to tell me now."

"I needed one of your kids to have a name I picked out for our child!"

"It's not your baby though!" Jack yelled and I found myself crying even harder.

"Are you sure it was mine?"

"It's not possible to be anybody else's."

"Oh." At this point I couldn't stand it. I ran into the room.

"You and I both know that it is possible to be somebody else's!" I looked at him and I looked a her and I shook my head.

"You're right and I'm sorry but, this is the only way I can insure that…"

"That what? That my baby is named after the one that you lost? I don't see how that is possible for me."

"I'm going to ask you all to leave this room." Jack said. I ran to get my babies then joined back in the bedroom.


	5. Disclaimer and Help!

_**Another Intermission!**_

_**Ok, hi everyone I hope you liked the twist in the story! Yes, I shocked you all! Somebody suggested twins but yeah. LOL! Um a lot of people said that they wanted twin girls but a lot of other people wanted a boy so that is what you get triplets that look almost identical! If you have any suggestions or confrontations (spelling? And use of words?) Please let me know!**_

_**Remember everything here belongs to Disney! All hail the mouse! And that cute little fairy Tinkerbell, and the little Mermaid, and Jack Sparrow, and and and Yeah! Lol **_

_**-MissDepp4eva**_


	6. Anything Else?

I shut the door behind me as I put the babies down on the cribs.

"Lizzie Love?" Jack called to me as I faced him in the darkness of our bed.

"I would have told you if I would have known, you know that right?" He questioned more than told.

"Aye, Jack I know." I sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" I rolled my eyes, refraining from moving to my other side.

"I wish you would have known."

"What?"

"I wish I was your first, Jack."

"Oh. Well, that's a lot to ask."

"I know, your Captain Jack Sparrow."

"No. No. No. NO. NO!" He said in one breath at hyper speed.

"I didn't mean it like that but, I wish you were my first to, I really do but hey I wasn't yours." He huffed angrily.

"I know it's just I wish I could turn back time and fix this."

"There is no way. And it's not like she had the baby."

"You're right. Let's just enjoy having our kids." I emphasized the word 'our' to let him get my point.

"I always am, Lizzie Love." He smirked as he kissed me again.

"Now to get rid of the wench." He said.

"I agree."

I awoke with a start when I saw a flash of silver by the baby's cribs and I heard crying. I tapped Jack's arm then slapped his face and he sat up in bed. The person seemed to notice for it turned around with gleaming eyes to look at us.

"How nice of you to join us." Ana Maria's sharp voice pierced the stillness of our room.

"What are you doing, love?" Jack asked in a tired manner even though I could tell he was thinking of a plan.

"Just spending quality time with what should be mine." She answered in a crazy voice.

"What?" I let slip out of my mouth. Then I saw what she was doing. She was holding a knife to Jaclyn's throat.

"Ana step away from the baby." Jack ordered calmly.

"No, she should be ours!" And for the first time I saw a man standing next to her with another knife. My voice caught in my throat when I realized who it was.

"Eunuch?" Jack asked.

"No he's not." Ana said. I rolled my eyes, like he would ever…then I saw his hand swiftly pick up a child.

"Does this belong to you Elizabeth?" I heard the coldness in his voice as he said my name. I felt tears building up as I remembered how he used to say my name, 'Miss Swann' when I first met and loved him.

"And Jacks." I said.

"I see, then you wouldn't mind if we took them?" And William carried Jasmine and Jack out of the room, followed by Ana Maria. I jumped out of bed, not really caring that I was wearing a light blue silk nightgown and ran after them.

"Will! I was going to tell you when you got home but…"

"Yeah, I know you got busy!" I could see something sprouting on his face and realized because I hadn't been faithful to him he would now have the curse.

"Will!" I yelled but he, Ana Maria, Jasmine, Jaclyn, Junior Jack, and the long boat rower were already rowing away. I jumped into the water followed by Jack and we started to swim.

"We'll get them." Jack tried to encourage but the tears that added a gloss to my face thickened but I only ignored him and tried to swim faster, if it was any possible for my body.

For close to an hour we had tried different paths in the river but to no avail it was almost sunrise, and we were lost, utterly, completely, hopelessly lost. Jack held me around my waist as he pulled me onto a patch of sand.

"They'll be ok. We'll be found, and we'll get them." I cried into his chest, he wore only a white shirt and breeches, along with his pistol, but he still smelt the same. I felt a droplet of water hit my face and I saw that it had started to rain. I stood up angrily.

"Anything else you want to give us? Hm? Anything that you haven't made worse!" I yelled to the sky sobbing loudly and allowing myself to be pulled into Jack's arms. When both of our heads shot up to see a long boat being rowed towards us.

_**Cliffhanger! (Laughs evilly) I know you all love me sooo much and just to prove it you guys should really review! My birthday is on July 10, which is yes on Tuesday, which is yes tomorrow! So think of your reviews as gifts to me! I really want to know if you think I'm messing the story up or if it is going well or what? Thanks!**_


	7. Something Unexpected But So Expected!

_**Author's Note: Oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just moved and I was busy unpacking and everything so I'm sorry about that. Well, I also had to set up my computer then call everything and get the internet turned on and by the time I did that I still had to write this chapter! Lol! I'm very sorry about this so yes, please review let em know that I still have a few! So sorry once again and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

"Elizabeth? Jack? Come on we'll take you back to the hut!" Mr. Gibbs's voice called through the swamp.

"Mr. Gibbs?" My voice reminded me of the first time I learned he was a pirate.

"Elizabeth is that you? Come. Is Jack with you? We'll be there in a minute." His voice could be heard but I could not see him. I looked to my left and the longboat showed Gibbs, Tia, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Cotton, plus Mr. Cotton's parrot. Jack held onto my upper arm and pulled me up onto my feet. I rubbed my eyes trying to rub away signs of having my first nervous break down. Jack sat me in the boat and sat next to me.

"You know if the kids get you that worked up we probably shouldn't have any more." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Captain Sparrow you know how ridiculous that sounds but I will definitely remember it." His face turned grim and before he could reply I felt a ripple in the water. The small boat rocked and Pintel and Ragetti yelped.

"It's the kraken!" Ragetti yelled.

"That's in da ocean not a lake." Pintel argued.

"Tis not!"

"It is too and it's pronounced krayken."

"What with a long a?"

"Yuh-huh."

"Shut it!" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." Jack rubbed my back as we all looked over the side of the canoe.

"Don't rock" I started but was cut off when the boat tipped. I splashed my arms around and started to cry again.

"Relax Miss Elizabeth. We'll be ok." Ragetti said. I swam to an area where I could stand and walked. I walked to where Mr. Gibbs had the boat pointed. I ended up getting the water up to my waist and calling for Jack.

"When I said I wanted to lose my baby weight I didn't mean like this." Jack immediately grabbed my waist and tried to guide me through the water.

"Oi! Jack! We could probably get the boat back over if we…"

"Mr. Gibbs there is a big whole in the bottom of that boat we aren't going to be able to use it now lead us back to the hut!" Jack ordered. Mr. Gibbs ran in front of us and started to walk. Pintel and Ragetti came up to me looking bothered.

"Miss. Elizabeth! Jasmine is the baby with the green eyes and brown 'air?" I nodded.

"Aye, Ragetti."

"I win!" Jack shoved them by their backs towards Mr. Gibbs who huffed and started telling them a story that he told to his nephews called,

"Hansel and Gretel." Jack picked me up when I fell over and he ended up carrying me a lot of the way back to the hut.

Tia smiled when we arrived at her hut. She walked in and sat down at a table in the front room.

"The babies are heading north." She told us once I was sitting down again.

"We're going after them!" Jack announced to the crew.

"Do you all agree to come?" I asked nervously.

"Aye." Said Gibbs.

"Aye" Pintel and Ragetti nodded.

"Wind in your sails!" The parrot screeched.

"Aye!" Tia said.

"Then let's go." Jack ordered. I nodded. We took new row boats out into open water then traveled climbed onto the Pearl.

I sat on a barrel as Jack worked the helm. Mr. Gibbs passed me and gave me a look of sadness I wanted to trip him for bothering me but I knew it was only anger taking action. I walked to the cabin Jack and I shared and sat on the bed. I rolled over and let sleep consume me.

"_Oh, Elizabeth!" Will's voice rang through the hut. I smiled a fake smile and held tighter onto the many babies I was holding. For the first time I looked around the room and hundreds of babies were popping up screaming for me._

"_The babies have made a little present for you!" Will said kissing me on my cheek._

"_Now take care of them and stay here while I go out or I kill Jack." Tears swelled in my eyes as I nodded. He walked out the door and for some reason my feet took me to the door. I opened it forgetting the babies and was running down the hall. Jack stood at the end and I was running towards him. Running, running, running, I couldn't seem to run fast enough the hall way was getting longer. I tripped in fell._

"_Lizzie Love." His voice called down the hall in a sing song voice. I was stuck to the floor unable to get up. I looked towards Jack and four women were in his arms and he was grinning._

"_Lizzie Love…you never came back" I felt completely hopeless as Will picked me up and carried me home._

"_Didn't I say to stay here?" He yelled I nodded miserably as he pulled Jack out of the hall way and pointed the gun to his head._

"_Watch this Lizzie Love." He made fun of the name Jack always called me and pulled the trigger. _

"Ah!" I yelled as I sat up in bed. Jack was sitting up in bed and I looked at him. I felt tears roll down my face and realized it was just a dream; I burst out into tears and kissed Jack passionately.

"You're alive." I sobbed to him. He rubbed my back.

"Shhh. Lizzie Love, it was only a dream." I cried even harder when he used my special nick name.

"What was your dream about, love?" So I told him the horrible night mare and he only laughed.

"How many children did you say?"

"Jack this isn't funny!" I said crying even harder.

"I know, love, I know. I just well he's eunuch. That isn't much possible for that dream to come true now is it?" I laughed a little.

"There you go. See it was only a dream I'm right here. You can check if you want." I laughed as he leaned in and kissed me the same way he did 9 months ago.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs voice rang through the cabin. I sat up in bed, looked down, then pulled the blanket up to cover me.

"Aye?" Jack's voice was awake for being asleep.

"Morning, Cap'n Lizabeth. Sorry to disturb you but we have a ship in the reach of the long 9's."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs." Jack said.

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs." I said when I found my voice again. Jack and I quickly got dressed and went out onto deck. Cotton was at the helm, Gibbs was loading the guns with Pintel and Ragetti and the rest of the crew was working on the sales. I grabbed my pistol and loaded it keeping it on my hip in case of emergency. The Dutchman came up along side of us; Will was holding Jaclyn and Jasmine while Ana Maria was holding onto Junior Jack.

"Will! You have my babies, their ok!" I said almost crying at the sight of my children. He nodded grimly. Ana was looking as happy as ever.

A cannon blast and soon debris were falling every where Ana and Will seemed to be absorbed in a deep conversation. Jack had his arms around me and for some odd reason I felt guilty, standing here with Jack when Will was there, the ship was holding well and finally Will called it to stop.

"Stop!" Was echoed numerous times between the two ships as we tried to stop the cannon fire.

"Will. Wench. Hand over the babies and nobody is harmed."

"I don't think so Cap'n Sparrow I think I'm going to make them a little less useful to you both." Ana answered back.

"You're what? You said they wouldn't be harmed! That Elizabeth would come back to me in trade for the babies."

"I lied." Ana answered. Then Will did something much unexpected he held a knife to her throat. Jaclyn was crying louder than ever as she was about to fall.

"Will you bloody bastard!" Ana Maria said through clenched teeth.

"Not as bad as you, give me the baby." He ordered. But to everyone's surprise Ana Maria spat on the ground then pulled a knife out and held it to the baby's throat.

"Who do ye thinks gonna win?" Pintel asked Ragetti.

"Mr. Turner."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Well Mr. Turner's just doin whats right in his book and usually that wins." Ragetti asked matter of factly.

"Where'd ye learn that?"

"The bible."

"Ye know ye can't read."

"You get credit fer trying I's told ye!"

"Then where'd ye hear it?"

"I's made it up!"

"Ye ain't that good!"

"Am too!"

"Pintel! Ragetti!" I said pointing to them to bring the gang plank over so I could go across and for them to be quiet. Will was whispering into Ana's ear so hard that some of her hair was flying outwards form the air force. I ran across the gang plank with a pistol.

"Ye harm a hair on his head and you know I'll blast the beejesus outta you?" I grabbed Jack then Jaclyn and Jasmine. The three children almost instantly stopped crying and I felt tears of relief trail down my cheeks. I tried to cross the gangplank but something odd happened, when I was half way over without looking down I started to fall. I let out a scream of terror when I realized that somebody had kicked the board into the water. I gasped for breath then realized I was only holding Jaclyn and Jack. I grabbed the wood and couldn't decided what to do. I heard a splash and turned around to see Will swimming towards me.

"I'll be right back." Jack had joined us in the water now and he was holding onto a rope. I could see both crews leaning over the sides of the ship as Jack pulled me, Jaclyn, and Jack onto the deck. I shivered but held onto the children trying to stop the tears coming from their, mine, and Pintel and Ragetti's faces. I was shivering when I handed the babies off to Jack as I looked into the sea, not seeing anything and fearing for the worst. The dark water looked threatening, the white foam on the tips of the waves that were biting at the ship were yelling at me letting me know what I had to do. I dove into the water. At first it was warm, the water felt much colder on deck, I swam deeper and deeper, salt water stinging at my eyes. I heard a muffled moan and looked down to see Will. I swam towards him, losing breath. He handed me Jasmine and pointed to the surface. I looked down to see his pants caught on a reef. I kicked my way to the top and let out a chest racking gasp for air as a rope was thrown down to me.

"Will! He's…stuck…on a…reef!" I said in frustration as Jack tried to sit me down.

"So the eunuch tried to take the babes?" Jack said.

"And he saved them too from..." I looked around and saw Ana Maria being tied to the mast by a few of Will's crew members.

"Jack go get him!" I said angrily. He started to take off his effects when we heard a gasp for breath.

"Get him up!" A familiar voice said. It was Bootstrap Bill Turner. A rope was thrown over and Will clambered onto the deck gasping for air. I felt Gibbs put a towel around me and Jack led me to the cabin with the babies.


	8. Ow

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

"What's going on?" Jack asked when I sat up in bed, forgetting how much the babies cried at night. I got up to get Jasmine and started to rock her to sleep.

"Why isn't this bloody working?" I whined rubbing my eyes. Jack came up behind me and rubbed my back then bent down so his nose was inches from Jasmine.

"I'll tell you why, love. Jaclyn's left you a present." He yawned.

"Jack this is Jasmine." I said laughing half-heartedly then stifling a yawn.

"Aye, love. Just change her."

"No way, I changed Jack a while a go."

"If ye changed me, love…" Jack started.

"No! Jack I'm not in the mood right now. Change the baby." I said handing Jasmine to Jack then sitting back on the bed so I could roll over and fall asleep.

"Lizabeth! Jasmine isn't dirty!" Jack said poking my shoulder.

"Then put her in her crib Jack she's finally shut up."

"What?"

"Put her back in her bloody crib." I stage whispered he chuckled as he put the baby down.

"Elizabeth? Are you decent?" I sat bolt up right in bed.

"Yes! Yes, come in!"

"Is it the eunuch?" Jack asked groggily.

"What? Oh yeah, it's Will." I said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Should I take a left or right when I get to the privy?" Will yelled.

"A right!" Jack and I yelled at the same time. Will opened the door to the bedroom as I was putting my robe on over my nightgown. When Jack sat up in bed Will stared at the two bullet holes in Jack's chest.

"Draw a picture whelp, it'll last longer." Will turned pink. I grinned and picked up Jasmine and Jaclyn, they both woke up and I carried them to the bed.

"Will can you hand Jack little Jack?" I asked, but as soon as Will touched little Jack the baby burst into wails. Captain Jack ran over and picked little Jack up who immediately quieted down. I looked at will in disbelief.

"What did you do to them?" I hadn't fully inspected the babies since we got them back, I was too tired. I only checked them over where the clothes covered.

"It wasn't me I swear, it was Ana…" I raised an eye brow and Jack lifted up the back of little Jack's shirt. A whip mark was scorched into the infant's back. It was red and seemed to be blistering as if the whip had been hot when he was hit…

"Will!" I yelled, my eyes brimming with tears. I lifted the back of Jasmine's and Jaclyn's dresses and whip marks were visible there too. Will looked down at the floor in an almost apologetic way. Jack laid the child on the bed and unsheathed his sword which had been on the chair with the rest of his effects. I didn't move to stop the two of them as they totally went over the top with it until Will's sword slipped off of Jack's and it stabbed the bed hardly inches from Jaclyn's head.

"Oi! You eunuch that's my bed!"

"And our baby!" I scolded.

"Elizabeth, I'm really sorry…"

"Save it for somebody who cares Will." I said picking up Jack to stop him from crying. Will looked crest fallen and then angry again.

"I knew it! I knew from the start! As soon as I left the island and you sent that message to me about Jack coming to visit and is staying in our hut for awhile."

"Then you should have been there!" I yelled without thinking. The room turned an unnatural silent, as if Jack and I were holding our breaths waiting for his reaction. Will's face had changed from anger back to hurt into plain out rage!

"I would have been there but I'm dead and I'm only aloud to feel like I'm alive for once every ten years…I thought that would be enough for you Elizabeth!" He said standing too close for my personal space and pointing in my face. I leaned back a little to keep his warm breath from tickling my nose, though it didn't work too well. Jack seemed to notice my discomfort for he pulled Will away from me by putting his hand on his shoulder. I felt my heart give a small tug when Will gave me hurt eyes.

"You know I don't know why I saved the babies!"

"Me either! They aren't yours!" I screamed.

"They should be!" He yelled just as loud.

"Well they aren't ye bloody eunuch now why did ye come here in the first place?" Jack hollered in Will's face. Jack smirked when Will tripped over a blanket on the floor and was on the ground on his back leaning on his elbows.

"I came in here to talk about what happened and wanted to know if Elizabeth…Jack I need to talk to Elizabeth alone." He said in a small voice towards the end.

"I'm not leaving Lizabeth alone with you."

"Jack, I'm fine." Jack still looked unsure but left none the less. The door snapped close and Will turned so he was looking at me again.

"Elizabeth I understand I you just couldn't wait till I came back, but I'm home now! Don't you want to be together?" He looked up hopefully into my eyes and I wanted to cry.

"Will, I'm sorry but I can't do that. You'll only be home once every ten years and I love Jack." Another tentacle was sprouting on his face and his wrist was starting to look oddly wooden.

"And you don't love me?"

"I just can't anymore." I stood up and picked Jasmine up and started walking around in circles trying to calm her.

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Will just not like that." He pushed his lips on to mine in a forceful kiss and I tried to pull back but Jack crashed into the room. He saw us and I almost dropped Jasmine when he reacted. He pulled Will by his ear out to the deck of the ship and held a sword to his neck. I ran out onto deck, still holding Jasmine, and watched wide eyed with the crew. Jack was holding a sword to Will's neck.

"Do not try to touch Lizabeth."

"Jack she was mine to start with!"

"I don't bloody care who she was in love with then she loves me now!"

"Jack you don't understand we have this connection!" Will yelled back.

"Oh I think I do." Jack said and he ran his sword through Will's middle. Will looked up at him then down at the sword and laughed hollowly.

"Really Jack? Did you really think you could kill me?" He pulled the sword out and went to stab Jack when I ran in the way. I looked down at my stomach to find the source of a startling pain, blood was trickling through my white night gown and a sword was protruding from my middle. I looked up at Will and Jack hurtfully. A strange tingling was starting to overcome me, the world's edges were starting to crumble into darkness and the calls of my name and the whispers of the crew were becoming dimmer.

"Elizabeth!" I felt my head hit the wooden deck and a dampness was starting to creep up my hair.


	9. Hey!

Hey everybody!

How are you all doing? You're good? Well that's just peachy! Ok, well do you guys have any ideas on how I should get dear bloody William out of the story or should I do this my way? Well if you have any suggestions let me know! Lol, thanks so much to the few of you who have already reviewed but I'm not updating until I get at least five more! Ok, yes another stupid question to add some fun to the reviews what is your favorite Johnny Depp quote from any Johnny Depp movie not just from him?

I have three these are all from the movie Secret Window:

_Todd Downey thought that a woman who stole your love when your love was the only thing you had wasn't much of a woman at all…so he decided to kill her. He knew exactly where he was going to bury her, in the garden that she loved more than him._

That's all I know form that quote.

_Mort 1: Why'd you put it on?_

_Mort 2: I don't know._

_Mort 1: Maybe he wanted you to._

_Mort 2: Why would he want me to put his hat on?_

_Mort 1: Maybe he wanted to…confuse you…_

_Mort 2: I'm already confused._

Lol! This movie rocks and of course the famous line from it.

_Morton Rainey: "The most important part of the story is the ending and this one's good…this ones perfect." Todd Downey said as he helped himself to another ear of corn off the steaming bowl, "And I'm sure in time her death will be a mystery…even to me!"_

Ok, so review and I'll get back to the story!


	10. Jack Who Was She?

_**Author's Note: James Norrington is alive! Lol thanks so much for the reviews and you all have some quotes that I love and didn't even think about! Lol, I hope you like this chapter and yes James is alive. Special thanks to **_**Captain Ichabod Rainey **_**for the lovely review and support along with **_**Ninja Pirate 25 **_**you two were the first ones to review the intermission and **_**Captain Ichabod Rainey**_**, I do believe, you were the first one to review chapter eight so thank you very much! Happy Readings! Any way's I hope you like this chapter it's pretty good!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carmen! **_

I felt myself wake up but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt a strange pain coming from my stomach and my head. Besides the pain in my head it was heavy, my head was so heavy I couldn't lift it, I cracked my eyes open and muttered,

"Whathappened?" I heard a gasp and I blinked once. My vision was blurry but I could make out Jack sitting over my bed, was that Jack or was it Will?  
"Lizabeth your ok?" It was Jack. His hand found mine and I realized I had been clenching the sheets into a ball. I blinked a few more times and I recognized the cabin I was sharing with Jack. He smiled at me, but his eyes were full of worry and wonder. I looked over his shoulder and saw a solemn looking Mr. Gibbs and the pair Pintel and Ragetti. Mr. Gibbs gave me a half hearted smile and Pintel and Ragetti both waved nervously at me.

"How do you feel Miss Elizabeth?"

"I'm…I've been better." I said cringing when I tried to sit up in bed. Jack pulled me up to his chest then put a pillow behind my back.

"Thanks. What is the matter with all of you? It's as if you thought I had died." I looked at Jack's face for the first time I had _really _looked at his face in a long time, tears stains were shining clearly on his cheeks, bags of worry were under his melancholy eyes, plus he had a bandage on his upper arm that I assumed had a cut from Will's sword under it. I felt the smile on my face falter then crack. My eyes widened slightly then I looked down at my belly. A large white bandage had been wrapped around it but I could still see red blood leaking through, I touched my head and I felt another bandage wrapped there. My head snapped to the desk which had a bottle of rum, cleaner bandages, a few needles and thread, and a pitcher of water. Mr. Gibbs was holding a bottle of something with a shiny silver spoon.

"Did you think I was going to…I mean I can't imagine…how long ago was I hit?"

"Three days ago love." Jack answered for me.

"And did you all…?"

"Yes Miss Lizabeth." Ragetti answered.

"Well actually we all did and Captain Sparrow kept refusing us from moving you. He said he wanted to be sure you were alive, cause he knows you were." Ragetti's trusty leader Pintel added.

"Yes, but he kept looking after you Miss Elizabeth." Mister Gibbs added to the conversation. I looked back at Jack who had his head in his hands again.

"I…thank you all so much." The two amateurs nodded proudly and Mister Gibbs smiled sadly but Jack just stared at me. I felt like I couldn't look away from his gaze, it was mesmerizing but it scared me, I jumped when his hand found the side of my face but I leaned into it. I smiled when his lips softly danced across mine but I had to pull back.

"What is that you are holding Master Gibbs?" I questioned innocently but I had heard Jack give a small disappointed and quite throaty moan when I had positioned myself back onto the pillows. I felt goose pimples run up my arms but I had to ignore them and try to focus my attention at Mister Gibbs, but I desperately wanted to look at Jack.

"This is actually some medicine that Captain Jack wanted to give you to make sure there was no pain. This and some rum!" He said enthusiastically.

"I knew you weren't drinking that when you were stitching me up." I joked at Jack who was looking rather disgruntled.

"I think my bandages need t be changed." I pointed out the red stains that were starting to inch at the white sheets.

"Oi! Out the lot of ye!" Jack said snatching the medicine from Gibbs and pointing to the door. They all scurried out and Jack looked at me, I felt my face grow suddenly warm.

"Are you ok, love?"  
"Considering the obvious…yes." I sighed. Jack started to unravel the bandages and his warm fingers quickly wiped down the crusty blood then he re-bandaged me, letting his fingers graze my stomach every so often. I smiled up at him when he smirked at the goose pimples he inflicted on me. He kissed my lips softly again when somebody threw the door open.

"Ah! Bugger!" He yelled. Throwing his hands up in frustration as he sat back in his chair. I looked up and saw a young woman standing there holding all three of my children.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly.

"Miss Elizabeth! Oh my you are so much more pretty when you are awake." I raised an eyebrow as she hadn't me the kids.

"Oh my how silly! My name is Carmen; I've been watching Jaclyn, Jasmine, and Jack, while you were asleep some of the time with Captain Sparrow." She said cheerfully with a Spanish accent.

"Oh. Um, thank you. Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was born in Spain but my dad dropped me off in Port Royal and I had been acting as a maid there and Jack went to visit one of his friends there and he ran into me on the street and asked me if I wanted a job as a maid here for a while. Because I had been working as a maid in the newest governor's house." Carmen had curly long brown hair and pale skin for a girl with Spanish decent. She was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue skirt with only one layer on it that had ruffles at the end that ran to her ankles. Her lips were full and blood red immediately I took a liking to the girl who only seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Oh, did you say the newest governor? Who is that now?"

"Governor James Norrington."

"Oh?" I looked at Jack and I smirked when he looked down guiltily.

"Yes. Captain didn't tell you he's on the ship?" I looked at Jack and my heart leapt. I felt myself break into a crazy grin.

"Carmen?" I was stilling staring at Jack when I spoke.

"Yes Miss Swann?" I blushed.

"Could you send James in?"

"Yes Miss Elizabeth."

"Thanks." I said finally looking at her slim and tall figure as she left.

"You invited him on the ship?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"I knew ye would want a friendly face around here besides old Jack."

"Oh." I said distantly as I cradled young Jack in my arms with Jasmine as Jack took Jaclyn.

"They missed you."

"Is that so?"

"I did too." I broke into a grin as he leaned in and fully kissed me and he was just about to put his hand on the back of my head when James walked in.

"Go ahead and bloody talk!" Jack yelled when James walked in slowly. A grin spread across his face when he saw me sitting up and well.

"James!"

"Elizabeth!" He rushed to my side and leaned over me in a hug. He released me quickly and awkwardly I looked deeply into his eyes and I smiled when a tear trickled down my check.

"I was so worried about you."

"And I you." I smiled at him and kissed him chastely on the lips. Jack cleared his throat and I smiled at him.

"A kiss between friends and nothing more." James laughed and smiled.

"Yes, I'm no longer interested in you wife Jack."

"Um." Jack wriggled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh." I blushed and avoided his gaze.

"We aren't…" Jack and I both started.

"Sorry?"

"We aren't married actually."

"Oh." James seemed genuinely surprised. Jack grinned at me and held my hand and my stomach jumped high into my throat.

"So James…or should I say Governor Norrington, who's the new lass?" Jack asked.

"Oh…well. No you guys don't need to know." He said, and I joined in with Jack and the laughter.

"Oh so we know her?" I joked slapping his arm playfully as he pulled up a chair next to Jack and the bed. A small knock on the door made us all jump.

"May I come in?" It was Carmen's sweet voice.

"Come on in, love." Carmen walked in the doors and she was carrying a tray.

"I just thought you may be hungry Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh, I am Carmen thank you so much and you can just call me Elizabeth."

"Oh yes Miss-I mean Elizabeth." She didn't have as much as an accent as she had only minutes ago; I guess it comes out stronger at some times rather than others. She sat the tray down in front of me by leaning across James and his eyes widened and eyebrows rose. I smirked at him and he blushed the nodded. Potato soup steam wafted into my nose and I grinned as my mouth watered. I pinched some salt onto it and mixed it with a spoon.

"Carmen this looks delicious." I said to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Governor and Captain I have two more bowls for you."

"Oh thank you." Jack said and James nodded and shivered when she brushed his arm as she left.

"Oh so you took a liking to Carmen?"

"I…yes."

"She's pretty James good choice." Jack commented and I rose one of my eyebrows.

"But not as pretty as you dear." He said in a slightly shrilly voice. I laughed and James chuckled.

"Here you are!" Carmen glided into the room with her small hips shaking a little. James looked at her in a dreamy and far off manner. Jack and I gave each other a knowing look as she passed Jack a bowl then James a bowl but James tipped it a little on himself on accident.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and wiped himself off quickly blushing.

"Oh my! Governor I am so sorry." Carmen said blushing as she went to wipe his lap then thought better of it.

"That's…that is ok Carmen, my fault." She blushed as she handed him a spoon then went to walk away but he took hold of her hand and pulled her back towards him and she plopped on the foot of my bed.

"Please join us."

"Of course Governor."

"Please call me James."

"Yes…James." She sighed his name then blushed girlishly. Jack grabbed my hand then sat up and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Remember when we were like that?"

"I don't really think you took the part of a shy romantic."

"Mm. Your really sweet aren't ye love?"

"Shut up and watch the two of them you bloody idiot."

"I love you too dear."

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews they were just great so here is the new question:**_

**What character does Johnny Depp look best as?**

_**OK thanks for the old reviews now make some new! Hope you liked the chapter!**_


	11. You what?

_**Author's Note I'm not exactly sure if I'm going too fast (romantically) so let me know the next time you review what you think, as usual thank you **_**Captain Ichabod Rainey **_**for reviewing so quickly she is one of my more faithful reviewers Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Carmen!**_

I smiled as I stepped out onto the deck and saw James and Carmen talking. James looked happy but more comfortable when he talked to her rather than when he talked to me he had been kind of stuffy and embarrassed to look me in the eyes. I clutched my stomach and touched my hair; it was still a little crusty from the blood that I had washed out of it this morning. Jack smiled up at me and beckoned me to him.

"Hello darling."

"Hi Jack."

"I saw you clutching your stomach are you ok?"

"I'm…fine. Yes, I'm fine. Where's the rum?"

"Now that isn't fine."

"What?"

"You never drink rum unless you're in pain, love."

"So? I want some rum now!" I stomped my foot and he laughed.

"Come on, love." He whistled and Cotton ran over to take the helm. James smiled at me when we walked by and I smirked in a satisfied manner.

"Lay down." Jack said lifting the blankets for me. I rolled my eyes and lay down rolling onto my side, cringing then rolling back to my stomach. I huffed as I continued to fidget as he cleaned the gash in my stomach.

"Jack?"

"Mm"

"What do you think about Carmen?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my dirty hair.

"I mean her and James, they don't really seem like a good couple to me. I mean, like him and I would have been a good couple because we were both parts of society but she's a maid and…"

"Oh my god, you're jealous."

"I am not." He looked rather annoyed now.

"You are to. You're jealous of the Governor and a maid."

"So?"

"So you admit to it then! You do love him!"

"Jack don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm not."

"You are over reacting!"

"The only one over reacting is you! I can't believe you still like him and we have kids! I'm sleeping with the crew tonight, savvy?" He grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room making sure the door slammed loudly behind him. I rolled my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest protectively.

3 HOURS LATER!

I looked at the door again, thinking I heard the knob turn but there was no such luck.

"Fine! If he doesn't want to come to me then I won't go to him!" I yelled angrily to myself as I rolled off the bed. I pulled on a robe and trampled outside. James came running up to me.

"What's the matter with the Jack? The two of you went in there early this afternoon and now its night and he still hasn't come out…is there something wrong?" I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek before I stormed off below decks. I ran into Carmen's room without knocking and I was shocked y what I saw inside. My hand was still on the handle of the door I had just pushed open, my hair was all over my face, and Jack looked appalled and angry, but most of all confused.

"Is there something I could help you with Miss Swann?" Carmen had been making out with the father of my children on the tip of her bed and the three cribs on the side of the room facing the wall held said babies. I just stood there looking incredibly stupid until tears stung my eyes. I shook my head so that my hair moved behind my shoulders.

"Then do you mind exiting, we are in the middle of something." Jack pushed her with open palms off of his lap. I tilted my head to the side.

"I loved you." Was all I could muster as I held onto my now aching stomach and walked back up the stairs, being sure that I slammed the door behind me.

"Lizabeth!"

"Save it Jack!"

"Lizabeth let me explain, savvy?"

"I don't see what you would really want to explain at the moment, as she so gently put it, you two were busy with something."

"Lizzie, come on let me explain."

"Jack Sparrow! You have kids now; you can't go out with any whore who walks by you! Apparently you weren't aware of that rule, so I'm releasing you of those bonds right now!" I screamed, finally whirling around and pointing in his face, we were now standing on deck and a few crew members were watching us but James was most intently.

"Lizzie-Love you know I don't want that." He said softly but I saw fire burning in his eyes now.

"That's not what she would say right now!" I leaned forward and slapped him.

"Don't you dare yell at me in front of my crew!" He said pulling me by the elbow into his cabin. He closed the door behind him and turned back to face me. My hair was strewn about, I had both hands on my hips, and my robe was only holding onto one of my shoulders, I didn't bother fixing any poster problems as I stood there looking at him.

"Elizabeth, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her."

"It's Miss Swann." My teeth were gritting now.

"Miss Swann, I was the kissee she was the kisser!" He yelled angrily. I smiled at him. And he dropped the hand that had been gesturing to me to his side.

"Didn't I say that I didn't like her?"

"No, you asked me what you thought of her and said that the two of them wouldn't make a couple." He said smiling with me now.

"Oh my god, we have to tell James!" I said to him. His face suddenly fell. He moved in to hug me but I stepped back.

"I'm still mad at you." I informed him. He smirked.

"Well ye ain't slapping me any more are ye darling?" I rolled me eyes but let him wrap his arms around me. The door swung open and Carmen walked in, carrying three bundles of blankets.

She looked a lot less pretty than when I had first seen her. Now her shirt revealed too much skin, her skirt was way too tight, she wore too much makeup which was brightly colored and fake looking and her heels were too high.

"Here." She practically threw the children on the bed and walked out. I stole a glance at Jack then followed after her, she was walking towards James. I walked faster than her and we were in a quick chase on who could get to James faster, then I felt somebody brush my other arm and when I turned around I saw Jack racing past me. I turned around after he gave me a meaningful look.

15 MINUTES LATER!

"YOU WHAT!!" James voice yelled threw the floor, his cabin was directly under ours and that was where he had taken Carmen to talk to her. Jack smiled at me and I rolled my eyes as we continued to tell the story of 'Cinderella' to the babies.


	12. I'd Rather!

_**Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure if I'm going too fast (romantically) so let me know the next time you review what you think, as usual thank you **_**Captain Ichabod Rainey**_**for reviewing so quickly she is one of my more faithful reviewers Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Carmen!**_

"We're going to the Brethren Court." His voice rang through the cabin as clear as day and my only half conscious mind was still a little slow on the uptake.

"Wha-Why?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes again as Gibbs handed me Jaclyn.

"JJ's the one crying not Jaclyn." I informed him.

"JJ Miss Elizabeth?" The first mate's question made me only blink again.

"She means Junior Jack ye twit." The tired and quite stressed captain informed his long lasting friend. Gibbs handed me the infant quietly and I started to pat his back.

"Why Jack?"

"Well my father apparently has something to tell me and he wants to see the babes…and you." He yawned and rolled his eyes as he stood up and waltzed to his desk. I looked at Gibbs for a look of fatherly reassurance as he usually gives me but he yawned and scratched the back of his neck as if he was feeling suddenly awkward in this conversation.

"Cap'n the suns coming up now, should I go relieve Cotton from the helm?"

"Aye." Jack waved his hand dismissively and continued to stare intently at his maps and charts and other captain things that littered his untidy desk.

I was wearing only his shirt and he was wearing only his breeches. I threw on a pair of breeches quickly, not really caring (all that much) that they weren't sliding off my hips as they usually would.

"How long will we be until we're there?"

"Well we should be in Shipwreck Cove by tomorrow evening…"

"You mean tonight?" It was only a little earlier than dawn and still dark out.

"Aye, tonight then."

"So we'll be seeing your father tonight?"

"Nay."

"Nay?"

"Nay. We'll be needing to drop dear William and Carmen off, kind of. Well we'll be talking to the Brethren about that which should take a day or so of deciding with all of them bickering fools…"

"Yes, but won't your father be there?"

"Aye he'll be there but he won't be so compassionate darling, he's a bloody pirate."

"Oh yea, in-laws are much better."

"Hm."

"So why do we need to talk to the Brethren Court again?"

"All in good time my lady."

7 HOURS LATER!!!

"Land ho!" Mr. Gibbs's voice rang out on the ship which was only lit up from the dimming and getting dimmer sun. I shot Jack what I hoped to be a death glare and stepped off the ship first. Immediately I regretted my reactions. I held onto my sore stomach and tried to walk without getting knocked off of the docks by passing crew workers. I thanked Mr. Gibbs quietly as he held my upper arm when I tripped once.

"Well if it isn't the pirate queen!" I spun around quickly, and found myself blushing. There stood Captain Teague Sparrow, his hair was billowing about and he resembled what Jack would look like in another twenty or so years, I wasn't complaining as long as Jack didn't get any scars on his face. He didn't look much different from the last time I saw him, his dreadlocks looked a little more matted and he looked happier too. He smiled at me with a smile that could have given Jack a run for his money.

"Where's me boy?" He barked, still grinning at me.

"Oh um…"

"I'm here father." Jack looked less then pleased at his own statement and handed me Jasmine and Jaclyn and he let JJ continue to tangle his small fingers in Jacks' hair.

"There you are Jacky!" He pulled my lover into a one armed hug ending it with a manly pat on the back.

"Now Lizabeth lass, are these the babes?" I nodded even though I knew he wasn't expecting much of an answer. He pulled me into a bear hug then quickly released me. I followed Jack who was following Captain Teague and I was being followed by Mr. Gibbs who was followed by Norrington who was holding onto the chains clasping William and Carmen together to make sure they didn't escape.

"Now what shall we do with these prisoners?" Jack and his father started up a conversation as I admired the trail up to the meeting.

The view has never ceased to amaze me. Right now we were climbing down a cement set of winding stairs that were extremely small and close to the wall. I stumped my toe and almost dropped the children…twice. Mr. Gibbs continuously grabbed my arms to keep me from dipping one of my arms too much and dropping one of the girls.

When we finally reached the main floor we were in a circular room. The room had four doors, one in front of us, one behind us, and one on our left and right side. There were two tables in the weird room, one very tall one with a chair on a stand behind it and the other was right beside it. There were several chairs around the room in the gaps between the doors and they all had rolls of parchment on them.

"What's the matter your highness have you forgotten your way?" Will's now icy voice rang through the empty room.

"This is the court room Captain Swann; did you see it the last time you were here?" Captain Teague ignored Will's comment.

"No I don't believe that I did. Why do they need a courtroom?"

"We not they." Gibbs corrected avoiding the topic and taking a swig from his canteen. Jack swaggered over to the door to the left us and swung it open. Captain Teague winked at me and followed Jack in the room and Gibbs nudged me in after them. When I entered this room I was greeted by a sight that I immediately recognized.

"It's Captain Turner!"

"Do you see her?"

"Do you think that those are her children?"

"Why is Teague's boy holding a babe?"

"I don't know…"

Murmurs and clips of sentences engulfed us and Captain Teague finally silenced it.

"Thank you for your less than subtle questions!" His voice came out stern but I knew he was slightly amused.

"Captain Swann?"

"Aye?" My head finally lifted and I saw my old crew walking towards me.

"Are these the babies Your Highness?" A young


	13. A New Life Style

_**Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure if I'm going too fast (romantically) so let me know the next time you review what you think, as usual thank you **_**Captain Ichabod Rainey**_**for reviewing so quickly she is one of my more faithful reviewers Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Carmen!**_

"Lizabeth?" I looked at Jack and held out his hand for me. I raised my eyebrows and took the hand pensively. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat obediently, ironically I was sitting across form Mai, the crew member that I gave the _Sea Empress _to when I left it. Jack sat on my right and Captain Teague sat at the head of the table on my left. Barbossa was sitting next to Mai and Will was forced to sit next to him, he was a pirate lord because he is now the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, where was that thing anyway…

"Captain Sparrow are you ready now?"

"Aye."

"So what do you think we should do with the _Dutchman_?"

"That isn't the question! The question is where are the babies going to stay?" The Japanese Captain with the powdered face cut in.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't keep them on the ship."

"Jack did you know about this?"

"I…"

"Of course he did! He knew this before you even gave birth." The squeaky voiced man chipped in.

"Jack is that true?"

"Son ye didn't tell the lass?" Captain Teague asked his son harshly.

"When it comes down to something like this…"

"Not again…" Barbossa cut in.

"Nobody asked you Hector!" Jack cut in.

"Captain Sparrow could I talk to you in private?" My words came out sounding weak and when he looked like he was about to protest I cut in more firmly.

"Now!" I grabbed his upper arm and led him back out into the court room.

"Explain yourself!"

"Love, I don't know what to tell you. We're going to have to act like a proper couple and try to win them over with our charms."

"Go charm yourself all you can Jack because I'm not giving up my babies!" My voice was low when I said this but I finished the sentence in a shrill scream as I pointed in his face, "I'd rather go back to Port Royal with the triplets and Norrington rather than live on a ship without the triplets and you!" I yelled in an angry huff and stormed back into the silent meeting room. Jack sauntered in after me.

"Who's ready to start the meeting aye?" Jack asked.

"Did everybody hear that?" I asked Mai quietly as I took my seat. She nodded quietly and I looked at my hands as Jack stood up again to get everybody's attention and to stop their murmuring.

"I'm keeping my babies on the ship with me."

"You can't Captain Turner!"

"It's Swann! Now why not?" I asked sharply as Jack grabbed my hand under the table.

"It is not proper for them!" A captain with an extremely high voice answered back.

"No wonder he has a translator." Mai murmured to me.

"I'm their mother and I say it is proper for them, pirating is in their blood and as Pirate King I demand that my babies stay with me." The room had gone silent and I blushed lightly in my own anger.

"So all in favor of obeying the King say 'Aye'!" Teague exclaimed.

"Aye." Mai said strongly.

"Aye." Jack nodded. A couple of other people nodded and agreed and soon all was in favor for us.

"Now what are we going to do about the Flying Dutchman?" Mai asked trying to move the meeting along, she continuously glanced out the window and I watched her and Will exchange looks every once in a while.

"I think we should sink it, or find it a new Captain." Will informed us.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked suspiciously as Mai started rocking Jasmine.

"I mean this is the only land I can come to unless I want to use up my one trip of the ten years, and what's here for me?" Will looked oddly different when he said this. Not different as in sad but different as in more mature. Maybe he was depressed, his eyes were sunken in, his shirt flowed off his body to show his ribs, and he looked miserable.

"Do you have the chest?" I questioned finally realizing where this was going.

"On the Dutchman."

"I see."

"And who…?" Barbossa asked as the rest of the Brethren listened intently.

"I was actually thinking of Jack." An odd silence and realization hit me when Will said this.

_Is immortality more important to him then me? _

_**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Sorry I was slow on the update I tried to fix everything up pretty well and I had a few projects for school and I just moved to the UK! I'm in a small town in Manchester now! **_

_**This week's question:**_

_**What day is Johnny's birthday and how old is he? **_

_**I'll tell you the people who are correct and the answer on my next update! (The more reviews I get the faster I update)**_


	14. Is Anybody?

_**Is anybody even reading? I'm so sorry for the not so frequent updates but school and the move had gotten in the way of a lot of things. It took me forever to set up my new computer so I'm very sorry for that. Please review because i'm not sure where to go with this, I have a few different ideas but let me hear what you guys want to happen! Thanks for caring and keep reading!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


	15. OMIGOD!

_**Author's Note: Johnny's birthday is on June 9 and he is 44! Thanks for the reviews to all my viewers! Please review I really need to know if anybody's reading! Thanks purplekirbyshaft and beautiful-mistakes you were the first two to review! Also, for the reviewer who asked I live in Cheadle, Manchester. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual!**_

Jack turned to me and glanced at Will out of the corner of his eye before the room exploded.

"Oi!" Teague said standing up and everybody sat back down.

"I think this casts for a vote!" The squeaky man announced and a few murmured agreements followed.

"I vote for Jack Sparrow!" Will said standing up. Everybody else voted for themselves and soon Jack and I stood up to vote.

"I vote for Captain Hector Barbossa." Jack exclaimed.

"Aye!" I yelled trying to hide my own joy.

"You can't vote for him he doesn't have a ship!"

"Well now he will." Jack and I stood by each other in argument with Teague.

"He wins!" Will said standing up.

"But Will are you sure? You will die!"

"And I'm not already dead? I'd rather be dead than stuck as this Elizabeth." He said glancing from me to Mai. I looked at Mai curiously and nodded.

"If you're sure."

"Then he will be stabbed!" The Chinese pirate exclaimed.

"Now that's not a very nice way to put it." I said taking Jasmine back from Mai.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and then he will be re-murdered. Any better?"

"Hey! That's my husband you're talking about!" The room turned an icy silence and Will spun around from talking to Barbossa to look at me.

"What?" Jack grunted. My eyes seemed to widen in personal embarrassment.

"I mean he's not my husband, but technically he is. I just don't love him like a husband it's just that…"

"I think I'm going to revote for Captain Elizabeth Swann." Teague said sitting down playing his small guitar.

"Honey! Can I talk to you?" Jack asked grabbing my upper arm and pulling me out the door.

"What was that?"

"I…"

"Wait I don't want to know! I'll tell you what that was you still love him!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, you and I got together because you missed him and you needed some company! That's what those looks were during the meeting! Between you, him, and the babies!" Jack was screaming now and I grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and kissed him.

"Trust me, I don't!" I ran out of the room with all three babies in my arms and down the docks onto his ship. Tears were pouring down my face as I ran to my old room that I had stayed on when we were coming back form the locker the first time.

I slammed the door behind me and I placed the children on a thick blanket and flopped myself down on the hammock. Ana Maria and I used to share a room but now that she was gone I was alone.

I heard heavy stomps walk down below deck and a door slam then a yell, silence, then more heavy steps coming back up on deck a scream of frustration, and finally the steps seemed to be coming closer. I turned over so if somebody entered they would see my back and I sobbed into the pillow with utter frustration.

"Elizabeth?" Jack's voice rang through the room and I was quite surprised that it wasn't yelling in anger or yelling accusing discriminations towards me.

"Elizabeth Love?" My head popped out of the pillow when I realized he was whispering.

"What is it Captain Sparrow? And if you'd be so kind I'd like to be known as Miss Swann to you."

"Elizabeth try not to scream or panic but there is someone on the ship."

"Aye, I know a big ego maniac with his love toy and the results of a night spent together in what the maiden thought was love is only a meaningless challenge to see if the Captain could get her in bed…does that sound about right?" A voice both Jack and I recognized taunted.

"That voice…!" I murmured.

"I know!" Jack exclaimed with wild excitement.

"Is it?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." He said tapping his chin.

"It's impossible!"

"Actually not probable." Jack whispered.

"I don't know Jack this is pretty ridiculous!" The door swung open and Jack and I shared a gasp.

"Jack, Jack, Jack! Did you really believe that knocking me into the ocean, my darling ocean, would get rid of me for good?" Davy Jones, tentacles and all stood before and chuckled.

"Miss Turner isn't it? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

_**Author's Note: Lol, well there's another plot twist. Sorry if the stories hard to follow but I know where I'm going with this I promise. Thanks for your wonderful reviews they were very encouraging and the last line,**_

"_**You look as if you've seen a ghost!"**_

_**Who can tell me what Johnny Depp movie that's from? So let me know in your reviews! I love getting them as you can see they keep me updating faster!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	16. Thanks!

_**Thanks for all the marvelous reviews! They were wonderful to read and I really appreciate it! I hope everybody has some Happy Holidays! Updates should be coming in faster now because I'm going to be on break pretty soon so enjoy them while you can by updating! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**MissDepp4eva**_


End file.
